Temporary Bliss
by heidipoo
Summary: Before the quarter quell, Peeta confronts Katniss about her feelings for him. Request.


**Author's Note: Hey y'all! This is my first official Hunger Games fanfic, and I'm starting with a oneshot to just dip my feet in. I'm really not used to writing this so please bear with me, I will get better in time. I am currently planning a longer Hunger Games fanfic, and I am also collabing with a friend of mine on one of hers. So yeah, this is gonna be a song fic, because I'm lame, and I wanted to start off with something easy. The song is called Temporary Bliss (hence the title), and it is by The Cab. I love you all, be sure to leave a review and let me know how I did. Oh, and this takes place after the first games, but before the quarter quell, so like an in between kind of thing. Thanks!**

* * *

The thoughts swirled around in Peeta's head, deafening him, blinding him, leaving him unfocused. He wasn't sure how to even process the thoughts that were jumbled in there. Katniss. That was the center of his thoughts. Ever since the beginning of the games, ever since he was reaped, and she volunteered as tribute, there was just something about her that captivated his growing mind. Her was so curious about that girl, and she just wouldn't let him in.

_I come over, q__uarter past two._  
_Love in my eyes, b__linded by you._  
_Just to get a taste of heaven, __I'm on my knees.  
I can't help it, I'm addicted.  
But I can't stand the pain inflicted.  
In the morning, you're not holding on to me.  
_

Then there was the first games, they stuck together, no doubt about that. They helped each other to survive, when the other tributes had fallen, and they were emotionally traumatized, and they needed each other, and she definitely saved his ass with those poison berries. Katniss Everdeen was a box of mysteries. After all, she could have just let him die, but she didn't. That's when it all happened, that's when the fake love story began.

_Tell me what's the point of doing' this every night?_  
_What you're giving' me i__s nothing' but a heartless lullaby._  
_Gonna kill my dreams, oh._  
_This is the last time, b__aby make up your mind._

That's when Peeta started to get really confused. Sure, they kissed and sure they acted like a real actual couple, but she had Gale, and he was sure that she had feelings for him. Albeit she didn't act on them, you could tell that there was something more than platonic with she and Gale. That confused him too. The lines became blurred, and Peeta couldn't tell what was fake anymore, because everything felt real to him.

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping' in your bed, i__f you keep messing' with my head._  
_Before I slip under your sheets, c__an you give me something' please?_  
_I can't keep touching' you like this i__f it's just temporary bliss._  
_Just temporary bliss..._

Then, after the games, she didn't really talk to him that much anymore. Of course, they lived together in the victor's village, but Katniss had her family to worry about, and he had his own family to worry about as well. Gale came back into the picture too. According to Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta were still supposed to be deeply in love, and well, Peeta was trying, but Katniss, not so much.

_We were on fire..._  
_Now we're frozen..._  
_There's no desire, n__othing spoken_  
_You're just playing..._  
_I keep waiting' for your heart._

Then came the quarter quell, and that meant that they had to go through everything that they had just went through again. They would need each other to survive, but in a way, and deep down, Peeta was grateful for this. That meant that Katniss would have to start talking to him again, that meant that they would have to act like a couple again. Then there was the fake wedding that got called off, he was glad he didn't have to force Katniss into marriage if she didn't really want to marry him for real.

_I am fiendin' for the sunshine._  
_To show our love in a good light._  
_Give me reason._  
_I am pleading' to the stars._

He and Katniss started staying on the train again together, and yes they kissed, and yes, they acted like a couple again. Peeta even woke up sometimes and found Katniss in his bed in the morning. He knew she suffered from nightmares, because he did too. He knew that they were somewhat friends, but the lines were still blurred, and Peeta was still confused. He knew that he finally had to talk to her, and get everything straightened out before his thoughts killed him.

_Tell me what's the point of doing' this every night?_  
_What you're giving' me i__s nothing' but a heartless lullaby._  
_Gonna kill my dreams, oh._  
_This is the last time, b__aby make up your mind._

"Katniss." He called out as he made his way back to her part of the train. It was starting to get dark, and the sun was setting, but the quarter quell was still a few days away. He needed to do this before the games. He needed to know if she felt what he felt for her.

"Yeah?" She asked and turned around to face him. She was already wearing her night clothes so Peeta assumed she was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

She nodded, "Sure, Peeta, what's on your mind?" She asked curiously. Inside, Peeta was nervous as hell. He didn't know how to confess to a girl. Katniss was the first girl her ever felt romantically inclined for, and she might not even like her. "You look like you're gonna barf." She joked as she pulled him to sit on the bed. "What's up?" She asked again.

Peeta exhaled, "I'm just gonna come out and say this, okay?" He confirmed.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Katniss, I'm not faking it." He started and Katniss only looked on confused. "When we have to kiss for the cameras, and act all lovey dovey, I'm not faking it." He said and her eyes widened it realization as to what he was saying. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, somewhere along our fake romance, I fell in love with you... And I was wondering how you felt." Peeta finally concluded.

Katniss was quiet for a moment, "Peeta, I-"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything..." He started, devastated. "Just forget I said anything, I know you have Gale and everything."

"Peeta, Gale is like a brother to me... I do like you." Katniss said as she looked deep into his eyes. "I'm not saying I'm head over heels in love with you, but I do like you... Maybe we could get to love one day..." She said with a shrug. Peeta gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Katniss." He replied and Katniss gave him a simple chaste kiss.

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping' in your bed, i__f you keep messing' with my head._  
_Before I slip under your sheets, c__an you give me something' please?_  
_I can't keep touching' you like this i__f it's just temporary bliss._  
_Just temporary bliss..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
